At present, when a PCB manufacturing factory manufactures PCB of different purchase orders, the sub-boards of different purchase orders may be produced in one panel (PNL) by panelization, because the sub-board structures are similar or the same and the respective final delivery quantity is not enough for one production batch. Currently, an existing panelization method is mainly to manually screen out a range of purchase orders that meet the requirements of panelization, and manually arrange the layout of the files. This panelization method has many defects, such as low efficiency of the panelization, excessive manual intervention, not flowing of part of the production data in the production system, the over-dependence on staff experience in the panelization work, high manual error rate, not suitable for promotion.